Looking For A Place Called Home
by DarkRoseX1921
Summary: All he ever wanted was a place to call home, a place where he could be surrounded by people who love and care for him. Ed's been abused for the past four years, but everything changes for the him when Roy and Riza find him. A boy who has almost no memory, and is too smart for his own good, Ed. But can they really pick up the pieces and put him back together? Read at your own risk!


First fanfic! As I said in my profile, my fanfics are pretty dark, and I'm just kind of venting out my negative emotions in them. Hope you like it!

Warning: Very angsty, dark, and may be a bit inappropriate, read at your own risk!

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me!

Chapter One: Everything Will Be Okay, Right?

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RIN-!_

"ARGH JUST SHUT UP!", a very pissed Roy Mustang with bed head yelled, as he slipped on his gloves, and snapped his fingers together, burning his fifth alarm clock this week.

Gritting his teeth, Roy dragged himself up, and set off to go do his morning toilette, before hurrying downstairs for his coffee.

Coffee, ahhhh, just the thought of that rich, creamy drink made Roy walk just slightly faster. Coffee.

Roy practically skipped around his kitchen as he prepared his much needed drink, not to mention a healthyand nutritious breakfast of eggs and bacon, and heaved a great sigh as he sat down to enjoy his morning meal.

His peace was soon disturbed though, as he braced himself for impact. All of a sudden, Maes Hughes burst into his house and called out gleefully, "Yo Roy! I brought more photos of Elicia to show you!"

"For the last time...," Roy stood up slowly, "STOP BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR!"

"Right, but first, how was your date with Riza?", he questioned settling down at the table next to Roy.

Roy's face heated up, and he flushed a deep red scarlet. "MAES HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

He smirked, and folded his arms over his chest, before sighing. "You know, you really shouldn't date your

personal assistant..."

"MAES! I swear, I will burn you alive!"

"But..., since you two are so cute together, I'd say you two should get married, and have a happily ever after!"

"Maes..."

"Yup! Well? Did she reject you? If so, we can look at Elicia's pictures together!"

"MAES! It went well! We have another date tonight..., happy?"

"YUP!", he grinned, giving the dumbfounded Roy a thumbs up. "Very! Now hurry up or else we'll be late!"

Sitting there blushing like crazy now, Roy blinked, before looking up at the clock.

Suddenly Roy yelped, before running around the house in a frenzy, "I SWEAR MAES I WILL BURN YOU TO CRISPS!"

Groaning, Roy dramatically threw down his papers and cried out, "IT'S TOO MUCH!"

He desperately felt like banging his head repeatedly on the table, and he really needed some coffee right now.

All of a sudden the door burst open, and the love of his life burst into the room, gun in hand.

That's right, it was none other than Riza Hawkeye.

"Colonel, sir, is anything wrong," she pointed her gun towards his head.

He blinked, "Eh? No no no no no! Everything is fine! See? I'm doing my paperwork!" Roy hurriedly started signing a random sheet which he grabbed from the mess on his desk.

Riza sighed, "You know, sir," she swooped in closer, making him gulp. Leaning in, she whispered, "If you don't finish that pile..., I won't go on the date with you tonight."

And with that, she was gone.

Blinking, Roy finally comprehended what she said after a few minutes.

Roy blanched, and he started signing papers at the speed of light, no way was he going to miss out on this date!

An hour later, he was found slumped in his chair and out of breath by Riza and her gun.

"Did you finish?", she inquired, and smiled when he gave her a thumbs up. "Alright! Let's go then!"

Roy shot up at this and panicked, "WAIT! I haven't changed, or brushed my teeth..., or..."

Riza laughed, and smirked. "Of course we'll have to freshen up before our date, meet you at your house at 7:00!"

Roy sighed in relief and smiled, "Right."

Roy had just finished everything when the doorbell rang, and had no doubt it was Riza.

"H-Hello!", he stuttered, when he opened the door, and was even more flustered when he saw how AMAZING she looked, with her hair let down, and a beautiful black dress with ruffles on.

However, Roy frowned when he saw that her face was flushed, and she was breathing deeply.

"Roy! You have to follow me! I think I just heard a scream nearby!", Riza finally blurted out, before turning quickly and running away. Roy scowled at this, whatever it was, it'd better be important to have ruined his date!

Pulling on his gloves as he ran, Roy called for Riza to stop, and she did, but only because a lady had stopped her. The lady waited till Roy caught up, before saying, "Oh, dear, I've been hearing screams from that house all day! I tried knocking on the door, but couldn't get in! There's a boy who lives there, house number 17, please go check on him!"

Riza immediately agreed, and thanked her profusely for the information, before ignoring Roy, again, and racing ahead. Only when they were in front of house number 17, did she finally speak to him.

"Oh god Roy, this is Major Levi's house, they call him the Frozen-Heart Alchemist. Didn't he adopt a kid, or was it two, three or four years ago?", Riza gasped, breathlessly.

Roy nodded, he was getting worried now. The Frozen-Heart Alchemist specialized in ice alchemy, and had a heart of ice. He was known for being ruthless, and rather cruel, opting to deal with criminals himself.

In other words, he had the reputation of a pychopath, and was known to be quite the sadist.

Suddenly, a shrill, inhumane shriek pierced the air, and it was cut off in the middle, as if someone had muffled it.

Exchanging looks, Riza pulled out her guns, and Roy counted down, "Three, two, and..., one." They busted down the door, and forced their way into the house.

At first everything was silent, and the interior of the house looked fine. However, as they inched closer, and closer upstairs, something seemed off.

The stench was what hit the couple first: it was the smell of blood and bile, mixed with the smell of rotting skin.

Rotting skin..., burning skin..., Roy tried to keep calm, and took deep breaths. Now was not the time to have a panic attack.

They followed the scent when Riza suddenly gasped softly, pointing to the gound, Roy saw a small trail of blood, leading to a great rundown black door, it was dented, and the paint was flaking off. There was also some..., blood on it.

Gulping, they both nodded at each other, before forcefully barging into the dark room. The stench was really strong now, and it smelled as though death had graced the room.

Looking around, they heard a crash, and they saw a dark figure break through the window, and jump out. Riza shot a few bullets at him, and they heard a yelp, but it was too late.

The culprit was gone, so where was the victim?

Looking around the room, they heard a small groan, and after much investigating, they still couldn't find the source of that groan.

It was like the child was..., hiding?

Abruptly, Roy accidentally tripped on a huge book, and landed face first next to a black blanket, groaning, he rubbed his head but froze when he saw a flash of gold.

Was that hair?

"Riza!", he whispered, gesturing for her to come over, she slowly, and carefully, made her way over. Roy pointed at the waft of what seemed to be, gold hair, and together, they lifted up the black blanket.

Under it was what seemed to be a boy, no older than seven, huddled on the ground. He looked as though he'd been to hell and back, and most of his long gold hair was matted with blood. There seemed to be blood EVERWHERE, and some of his limbs were twisted awkwardly. His breathing was also shallow, and a bit erratic, and his ribs were clearly visible.

In other words, he was a **complete** **nightmare**.

"Riza! Call an ambulance!", Roy shouted, and reached for the frail boy. As he picked him up, Roy noticed that his right arm, and left leg were way heavier than his other limbs.

Was that metal? God! Is that _auto-mail_? For such a small child?!

"Please..., leave Al alone..., it's my fault..., PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!", the child whimpered, and Roy oddly felt the need to comfort him.

"Shhhh, shhh, it'll be alright," Roy cooed at him, hugging him tightly. The boy clung onto Roy, and when the paramedics arrived, they had a tough time getting him off of him.

The next few hours were all a blur of blood, shouts, questions, and Riza's comforting hug, to Roy, it was as though the world was ending.

Five hours, and ten cups of coffee later, Roy was sitting by the boy's bedside, along with Riza, who was asleep.

Roy envied her ability to sleep, for he knew that only terrors of his past would welcome him if he ever closed his eyes, for the incident had triggered many memories.

Soon enough though, he did fall asleep, though it was very restless.

"No..., no..., AL!", the child screamed, waking both Riza and Roy, who immediately jumped up.

"What?", Roy muttered drowsily, as Riza rushed to the child's side. His face was pale, as though he'd just seen a ghost, and beads of sweat clung to his clammy skin.

Oh, and he was screaming his head off.

Without hesitating, Riza sat down next to him, and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and whispering warm things, soon, he stopped, though his face was still pained.

Glancing at the clock, Roy groaned at the fact that it was two in the morning, he really needed some coffee.

Riza followed his gaze, and slowly pried herself away from the fagile child, before whispering, "I'll go make us some coffee."

Before Roy could protest, she was gone. Sighing he turned back to the bed, and nearly fell out of his chair at the sight he saw.

The boy had opened his eyes, and was staring intensely at him, what was most disturbing though, was that his eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark. They were gold, just like his hair.

"Er..., hi?", Roy murmured, and the boy blinked. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, uh.., a subordinate and I found you and rescued you. How do you feel?"

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and when Roy stood up, his mouth clamped shut, and he curled himself into a ball.

Staring at the shaking and whimpering ball, Roy froze, what had he just done? He needed to be careful, this boy had been subjected to who knows what torture.

First things first though, had he been alone? Roy faintly remembered Major Levi being excited, for he'd adopted two children, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Um..., were you alone?", Roy tried to appear nonchalant, but was only rewarded with whimpers from the boy. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, you can talk to me."

He blinked, and shifted away from him, and Roy sighed. "See? I'm moving away," he slowly backed away from the bed, and sat down again.

The door opened silently, and in walked a surprised Riza, carrying two cups of steaming coffee. "Oh, you're awake! How do you feel?" He simply cowered farther away from her, and bit his lip. Riza turned, and shoved the coffee into Roy's hands, before glowering at him, and hissing "What did you do."

Roy frowned, and hissed back, "Nothing, I swear!" Riza sighed, and walked towards the boy, he whimpered, and moved closer to the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey, you want to go back to sleep?", Riza asked gently, backing away from him. "We'll be right here, asleep. We won't hurt you."

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, but moved back into place on the bed. "Oi, can you even talk?", Roy suddenly asked.

Why hadn't they thought of that before? Roy grabbed a pen and a small notepad, and held them up. "If you want, you can use these to communicate."

The boy blinked, and for what felt like eternity, they sat there in awkward silence. Finally, he nodded slowly, reaching out for it. Roy got up, handed it to him, then quickly sat down again.

"Try it," Riza suggested softly, smiling encouragingly. He sucked in a breath, picked up the pen with his right hand awkwardly, bit his lip, then switched hands.

Roy was reminded by the fact that he had an auto-mail arm.

Holding the pen loosely, he slowly and shakily wrote one word. Then he turned around, and placed the pad on the floor, before huddling on the other side of the bed.

Roy waited a few minutes, before standing up, and cautiously making his way to the bed, before snatching it up, and returning to Riza's side.

The couple looked down at the notepad, then back at the boy.

The name, _Al_ , was scrawled on the paper, was that his name?

The next morning, he was scared. Actually, he was always scared, and constantly living in fear, and of course, confusion. Especially when the nice lady asked him his name.

Name? That's right..., the word that lables something..., eh..., he really didn't remember anything, like what exactly happened, or..., he didn't even remember that!

So, the nice lady and the grumpy man simply called him boy, or he, and he was fine with that. In fact, the name "boy" seemed really familiar..., perhaps that had been his name? And so, he began to simply call himself, "boy".

The doctors had explained that it was amnesia, caused when Major Levi smashed his head on the wall, even though the boy himself didn't remember it. They didn't know the extent to the boy's memory, though he did remember certain little things: a boy who resembled him, Al, and at times, flashes of a man raising his hand to punish him, and a warm lady who held him tight and left him with a fuzzy feeling inside.

To simply put it, the boy was scared. Yes, he was still scared, even though the nice lady- Riza, and the grumpy man- Roy, had told him that they wouldn't hurt him. He didn't dare believe them.

The boy did have basic memories though, writing, reading, walking, eating, etc, and was often baffled by the way he acted.

He often had the urge to apologize for nothing, or bow down, and this irrational fear was really annoying him, and he was just so confused.

Of course, he hated this.

He also hated how his left eye was dead, and he could only see with his right one, but somehow, it all felt kind of familiar, and he hated that even more.

Slowly, over the next month of staying at the hospital, he got flashes of his memories, a hand punching him, a woman with a friendly face and an aura of happiness, or the soft hand of..., Al reaching for him. Yes, Al, they must have been close, at least that's what the boy thought and had concluded from the flashes he got.

All sorts of things triggered these flashbacks, Roy reaching for him..., or Riza smiling and holding him tight.

Another thing that baffled the boy, was how Roy and Riza kept visiting him, for some reason, he felt, oddly enough, that he didn't deserve these visits. He didn't deserve the warmth they were giving him.

Other times, he felt so angry at the world, he'd just be sitting there feeling afraid, and worthless, when all of a sudden, he wanted to go and punch Roy in the face.

Yes, the boy was getting tired of all this, and was relieved when he found out that he would be leaving the hospital soon, then he would be left alone..., yes. He deserved it.

Of course the boy wasn't expecting Roy and Riza to have different plans.

"Roy, please?", Riza asked, for the twentieth time that day at the hospital. "Come on, we can't just leave him! They'll suck all the information they can get out of him! Then they'll dump him into some orphanage, or to some foster home, and he'll be miserable!"

Roy sighed, "I know, I know, but I can't take care of a child! Not alone at least!"

"Your place is big enough, and you have the authority to adopt him, or at least temporarily. You just have to keep him with you until I get back from my trip, just for two weeks!", Riza pleaded, over the past month, she'd grown really attatched to the young boy, and didn't want to let him go.

Finally, after more begging and pleading, Roy consented, and Riza was really glad that he had, for she was leaving on her trip tomorrow.

"All right then! Maes will be by later to give you the paper work, for now," Riza smirked, and dropped a large pile of paper work onto his lap. "Work on finshing your own work, sir."

Roy slumped down, and his mouth twitched awkwardly, "EH?!"

Riza pulled out her gun, and asked, "Do you have a problem with that, sir?"

"No, ma'am!", and with that, Roy was left alone again, to complete his paperwork.

Deja vu much?

"Yo Roy!", Maes exclaimed, as he practically skipped down the hallway, and stopped in front of Roy's hunched figure.

"Maes," Roy grumbled, "You have more paperwork for me, huh?" Maes nodded cheerfully, and Roy glared at him.

He then looked at the door to room 17, where the boy was staying. "How come you're sitting outside of his room? Why don't you go in?"

Roy sighed, and rubbed his forehead, "He's really jumpy, Riza told you right? I don't want to scare him too much before I bring him to my home. Besides, he's sleeping, I'll go in when he wakes up."

Maes looked through the window, before smiling and waving, ignoring Roy's incredulous looks, he nonchalantly replied, "Yeah yeah, and Roy?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "He's awake, so I can go in right?"

Without waiting for his reply, Maes opened the door abruptly, and exclaimed, "Hello! Would you like to see some pictures of my daughter? She's the cutest thing ever!"

Face palming himself, Roy glared at Maes, "Maes, will you please listen?", he hissed through grit teeth. "You need to be calm, and careful when around him, otherwise it might freak him out, or send him into a flashback, do you hear me? Calm. Careful. He's very unpredictable."

"Eh?", Maes asked, raising an eyebrow, when they entered the room, though, Maes understood. The boy was nowhere to be found, although the bed was shaking a bit...

Heaving a great sigh, Roy slowly crept around to the bed, and bent down and reached out a hand to help him up, "Hey, kid, you okay?" Realizing his mistake, Roy's eyes widened when the boy started shaking even more, and his eyes glazed over.

A flashback.

Perhaps it was the way Roy said kid, or had snuck up quietly on him, the boy didn't know, but suddenly he was scared, more scared and frightened than ever, and before he knew it, he was thrown into a flashback.

It was the worst flashback he'd ever gotten, well at least so far.

 _A man..., his presence seemed dangerous and vulgar, and just the thought of him sent shivers down the boy's spine. This was the man who raised his hand to punish him, who yelled at him in his nightmares, who'd hurt him._

 _This man..., who'd hurt Al._

Al, Al, AL! AL NEEDED HIM! Suddenly, out of reflex, as Roy reached for him, the boy punched him in the face. Straight in the nose knocking Roy backwards as the boy lived in his own personal nightmares.

 _"Kid, where are you? Come on out, come on, daddy wants to play with you!", the man called out in a cruel sing-song voice. The boy hugged himself tighter, wrapping his thin, frail arms around his malnourished body._

 _"Come on out! Ah! I see the bed shaking!", the man snarled, in a playful tone that seemed sinister, just like the person who had used it. He crouched down and reached for the boy. "Are you okay? Don't want my little toy to get all damaged, now do I?"_

"Snap out of it!", Maes shook his shoulders, which emitted a whimper from the boy. He blinked as the real world came back to life for him.

Glancing around frantically, he saw that Roy was holding his nose, which was swollen and twisted. Not to mention bleeding.

The boy immediately realized what he'd done, and bowed his head, clapping his hands together, and bowing. Kneeling out of habit, the boy bent down, ready to get punished.

Roy scowled, and held his nose. The boy had punched him when he'd reached for him, and Roy didn't blame him, but really, he was pissed.

The ladies don't really love a messed up face, and this was just killing him.

And this made Roy loathe the boy just a little more.

But fresh guilt bloomed in his chest when he saw how horrified the boy was when he saw what he'd done, and began to..., bow down?!

He was crouched at Roy's feet, as though he were praying to a god. His body tensed up, and Roy stared at him, what was he waiting for.

Roy crouched down and attempted to pick him up, but when the boy shielded his face, Roy froze.

Realization hit him like a brick wall: he thought that he was going to beat him!

Roy stumbled backwards startled, and Maes caught him. The boy lifted his head, before quickly bending down again.

"N-no, I'm not going to hit you!", Roy nearly yelled, "What you did was an accident, it's okay."

The boy raised his head again, staring wide eyed at Roy. It's okay? He wasn't used to hearing that.

He started to shake..., Al..., the warm lady..., they'd both told him it was okay, that it would be okay.

Al and the warm lady came into the boy's vision, Al hugged him, and the lady pulled both of them into her lap, and stroked their hair.

"It'll be okay," both figures whispered.

Roy lurched forward and before the boy could shield himself, Roy had wrapped his arms around him. "Shhh, shhh," Roy cooed as the boy sobbed in his arms. "It'll be okay."

Maes stood there, and smiled, before pulling out his camera and snapping a quick picture.

"It'll be okay. Everything will work out," Roy was still whispering to the boy, and together they hung onto each other.

But would everything really be okay?


End file.
